The inventive concepts relate to integrated circuit devices and to methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to integrated circuit devices having a through-silicon-via (TSV) structures and to methods of manufacturing such integrated circuit devices.
Three-dimensional (3D) packages in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are mounted in a single semiconductor package are being developed. These 3D packages may use TSV technology for forming a vertical electrical connection through a substrate or a die. Device fabrication technology that provides devices with TSV structures that exhibit stable operational characteristics and high reliability are desired to improve the performance and reliability of existing 3D packages.